Manda Namagura
Manda Namagura is a former Revolutionary Army commander being trained directly under the Okama King and The "queen" of Kamabakka Kingdom Emporio Ivankov and Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma . Since he left The Revolutionary Army he has earned the epithet of "The Fallen Angel" Manda Namagura and became a pirate and joined the Purple Haired Pirates. He has consumed the Powerful Paramecia Devil Fruit Jikan Jikan no Mi. He is the First Mate of the Purple Haired Pirates and has a bounty of 300,000,000. AppearanceEdit PersonalityEdit Manda always seems serene and apathetic towards others he is always calm even in battle or when the situation is in danger. He is also aloof and indifferent he is a product of dignity. Manda is more or less emotionless, only anger, annoyance and dissatisfaction showing on his face. He is calm in the face of danger he is also very rude and loudmouthed in battle. He also speaks in rude Japanese. Abilities and PowersEdit Swordsmanship Manda is a master swordsmen able to cut through steel, wood and stone with ease. His swordsman skills can only be outclassed by higher classed master swordsmen like Mihawk, Roronoa Zoro and Vista. Hand to Hand Combat Manda is a very strong hand to hand fighter he is able to take on numerous enemies with just hand to hand combat. As seen in his battle with smoker and tashigi he easily defeated them with just hand to hand combat. Physical Strength Manda possess incredible raw strength able to block a punch from a giant with one hand. He can also launch large buildings and ships with one hand. His strikes are so great that if he puts his full power into punches,kicks etc he can easily make a mountain collapse. Agility He also some of his speed comes from his devil fruit when inside the "Room" he is able to slow down time which makes it look like he is running extremely fast. He also combines his speed with soru which increases his speed. Endurance It hasnt been seen what type of damage he can take but its believed to be immense. Devil Fruit Jikan Jikan no Mi The Jikan Jikan no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create a spherical space or "room" similar to that of the Ope Ope no Mi used by Trafalgar Law, in which the user can accelerate, slow, stop and even rewind or loop it either for themselves, other objects/people and/or areas. and otherwise manipulate all physical aspects of time within that area. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Pirate Category:Inushima Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Purple Haired Pirates Category:First Mate